Ermac
Ermac was a minion of both Shang Tsung and Shao Kahn, after their deaths he sided with Mileena, but he later betrayed her and served Kotal Kahn. History ''Mortal Kombat'' (2011) Ermac was introduced by Shang Tsung, the latter mentioned that he was created from hundreds of souls, Ermac was put against Liu Kang but he was defeated. When Sub-Zero, Jax, and Sonya were in the Soul Chamber, they encountered Ermac. Jax tried to punch him, but with the power of his telekinesis, Ermac both stopped and blewed both of the major's arms off, nearly killing him. While Sonya was doing her best to heal Jax, Ermac fought with Sub-Zero and was defeated by him. Ermac reappears again in the second Mortal Kombat tournament, fighting and defeating Johnny Cage. During the invasion on Earthrealm, Ermac joined the invasion. When Stryker tried to help Kabal after being heavily burnt by Kintaro, Ermac used his telekinesis and threw Stryker in the subway, Ermac approached Striker and fought with him, but he ended up defeated again. When Cyber Sub-Zero was trying to save the Earthrealm prisoners, Ermac appeared and pushed all the Earthrealm prisoners back so that they would not escape. He confronted Cyber Sub-Zero, however just like their previous fight, Ermac lost and disappeared. Ermac's MK 2011 Ending (Not Canon) When Ermac defeated Shao Kahn, all the souls that made his being struggled for his body, surprisely only one managed to become the dominant soul, Ermac went to Outworld and found Sindel and Kitana, upon seeing them he revealed to be King Jerrod, the king decided to serve Sindel and all the Edenian people. Mortal Kombat X Ermac returns as an antagonist in Mortal Kombat X, after the death of Shao Kahn he decided to serve Mileena, when D'Vorah revealed the truth about her, he betrayed the former empress and joined with Kotal Kahn forces. He later fought with Takeda but was defeated, after Kotal kahn declared war against Earthrealm he attacked Jaqui, but the girl managed to overcome him and was forced to escape along with the rest of the army back into Outworld. Powers and Abilities Ermac is skilled with Psychic powers, with this power he is able to levitate and teleport himself. Other appearances In Mortal Kombat: Annihilation, Ermac fought with Sonya Blade along with Noob Saibot, but he was defeated and killed by Sonya. In Mortal Kombat: Defenders of the Realm, Ermac appears in only one episode where he used a female ninja named Ruby to fight with Jax and betray the other warriors. Gallery Ermac_confronting_Liu_Kang.jpg|Ermac confronting Liu Kang Ermac_vs._Cage.jpg|thumb|left|Ermac defeating Johnny Cage File:Ermac_&_Stryker.jpg|Ermac about to toss Stryker into the subway Ermac_rips_Jax's_arms.png|Ermac uses telekinesis to rip Jax's arms off Ermac_defeated_by_Sub-Zero.jpg|Ermac defeated by Cyber Sub-Zero Ermac_Altercostume.png|Ermac's alternate costume Ermac_confronts_Cyber_Sub-Zero.jpg|Ermac about to confront Cyber Sub-Zero MKAErmac.png|Ermac in Mortal Kombat: Annihilation Personajes-Mortal-Kombat-X-2015-imágenes-criticsight-Ermac-500x281.jpg|Ermac in Mortal Kombat X Ermac3.png Category:Mortal Kombat Villains Category:Psychics Category:Evil Creation Category:Minion Category:Minor Villains Category:Fighter Category:Faceless Villains Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Teleporters Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Telekinetics Category:Multi-beings Category:Martial Artists Category:Anti Heroes Category:Honorable Villains Category:Sadists Category:Enigmatic Villains Category:Lawful Evil Category:Master Orator Category:Male Villains Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Collector of Souls Category:Soldiers Category:Enforcer Category:Omnicidal Maniacs Category:Telepaths Category:Imprisoned Villains Category:Ninjas Category:Destroyers Category:Adaptational Villainy Category:Fearmongers Category:Related to Hero Category:Villains with Dual Personalities Category:Humanoid Category:Pawns Category:Living Villains Category:One-Man Army Category:Masked Villain Category:Mature Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Demon Category:Status dependent upon Player choice Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:True Neutral Category:Immortals Category:Mutilators Category:Harbinger for Rebirth Category:Hegemony Category:Recurring villain Category:Status dependent on Version Category:Anti-Villain